


Tending a Broken Thorn

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After a hard Semis loss Christen takes Tobin home trying to comfort her.





	

Allie watched Tobin as the woman gingerly moved to her locker. She could already see the bruises forming and her leg looked swollen. 

“Harry,” she said softly as Tobin got closer, “sit.” Tobin shook her head before leaning forward into the locker.

“I can’t, I’ll never get back up,” Tobin groaned as she tried to grab her shirt to change into.

“Hey.” Allie got up and walked over to her. “Why don’t you just head home?”

“We’re supposed t—”

“Tobin, go home.” Allie brushed the fly away hairs from Tobin’s face. “Go home, babe, they’ll understand.” Tobin turned to face Allie before pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry Al,” Tobin said sadly.

“Hey, don’t do that now. You played your heart out. Every game this year you played your heart out.”

“I could’v—”

“No, you did your best. Now go.”

“Ok,” Tobin said, going to grab her bag. Allie put her hand over it. 

“I got it. You can barely keep yourself up let alone carry your bag.”

“Come on Harry, that’s not fair. You took some rough hits too.”

“I’ll make Bati carry them. Now, shuffle on out of here.” Tobin rolled her eyes but carefully made her way out of the locker room. 

“Hey stud,” Tobin heard as she stepped out. She smiled and stepped into the woman standing against the wall next to her.

“Hi,” Tobin said before kissing Christen’s neck. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin carefully. 

“You ready to go? Or did you still need to change?” Christen carefully tugged at Tobin’s game shorts and Tobin chuckled shaking her head.

“Home please.” 

“I’ll drive, come on.” Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin’s waist and led her out of the stadium. Tobin sank into the passenger seat of her car, letting her eyes close. She sighed.

“How bad was it?”

“Honestly? The most exciting game of the year.”

“Don’t lie.”

“No, seriously Tobs, it was.” Christen put her hand on Tobin’s, squeezing gently. 

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“No, it looked like it felt like shit.”

“Trust me, it does.” 

“Well, how can I make it better?” Christen asked and Tobin opened her eyes, looking over toward Christen.

“Hey,” Tobin said softly, cupping Christen’s cheek as they pulled up to a light. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be like this. You guys just went through the same thing the other day.” 

“Yes, and I had my time to wallow. Your wound is brand new, literally.” Christen chuckled and Tobin smiled, kissing her. 

“I’m so sorry, Chris. I know how much you wanted it.”

“Hey, I get to spend more time with you, and you and I get to watch Ali kill it next week.”

“I love you,” Tobin said kissing Christen again. 

“You better.” Christen smiled. “Otherwise, the bath I was planning on running for you is kind of pointless.”

“Oh? A bath?” Tobin sat back in her seat as Christen started moving. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Only if you’re there with me.”

“Of course I will be. Are you hungry? I can stop and get some food on the way home.”

“Home.” Tobin smiled to herself, eyes closed again. “I like it when you call it home.”

“Tobin.” Christen chuckled. “Food?” 

“I don’t really have an appetite.”

“Losing does that to you, so I figured as much.” Christen pulled up to Tobin’s small home and looked over at the woman. “Do you remember what you said to me that night in Brazil?”

“Tonight, just tonight. Tomorrow, we start fresh.” 

“Exactly. So tonight is about you, about whatever you need to do, whatever you need to feel; I’m right here with you. I’ll always be right here for you, but tomorrow, we start fresh, ok?”

“Ok.” Tobin nodded as Christen leaned over and kissed her. Tobin sighed as she heard Christen get out of the car. She willed her own body to move but it refused to listen to her. She opened her eyes back up when she heard her own door open.

“Need help?” Christen offered her hand down to Tobin who nodded, taking the hand in her own and letting Christen pull her carefully to her feet. Tobin hissed out in pain as she put her full weight on her feet, only to have Christen slide under her arm and help take some of the weight off her hurt knee. “You set the pace.”

“I’m ok,” Tobin urged and Christen shook her head.

“Tobin, just take it slow.” 

Tobin did, wincing in pain as they took gradual half steps up to her door, whimpering when they got to the stairs. There was no way she could get up those right now. 

“I got you,” Christen promised and Tobin knew there was no way Christen would let her down. 

She closed her eyes and moved her good leg toward the stair, her weight landing on Christen who, true to her word, held her up. Tobin looked down at her other leg, the angry marks already darkening her skin. Christen moved slowly and helped her get it up on the stair. 

“You ok?” Christen asked as Tobin dropped her head to her shoulder. Tobin gave a slow shake of her head.

“What’s the chances of you knowing how to sleep standing up?”

“Pretty slim.” 

“What if I can’t make it up the next two?”

“Then I’ll have to carry you… or call Becky to have her help.” 

“Becky?”

“She was at the game too.”

“Oh… that sucks. My captain watched me suck.”

“You didn’t suck Tobin.” 

“I didn’t win.” Tobin looked down at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Tobin.” Christen ran a hand through Tobin’s hair. “You were all over that field tonight, you were doing the best you could.”

“I missed free kicks and corners and couldn’t place the damn ball anywhere near on targe—” Christen stopped Tobin by kissing her, holding her close on the tiny stair. 

“You did really well Tobin, stop doubting yourself,” Christen said and Tobin nodded, “you ready for stair number two?”

“Fuck no.”

“You want to do it anyway?”

“I have to.” Tobin grimaced as she got her leg up on the stair, Christen following a little quicker than last time. 

“One more.”

“One more,” Tobin repeated, gritting her teeth as she moved. Her foot was barely on the ground before Christen helped her get her hurt leg up on level ground. Tears escaped the sides of Tobin’s eyes as they stood on the porch. “Fuck.”

“It’ll be ok,” Christen promised as she took Tobin’s keys and unlocked the door, “ok, this one is, like, three inches.”

“Just push me in, I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact. However, I can’t imagine the reign of terror Alex would unleash upon me if she found out I just pushed you into the house and left you on the floor after that game.”

“I’d be more worried about Lauren, or Amy, or Allie but Alex is pretty scary too.” Tobin chuckled.

“Ready?” Christen asked smiling and Tobin nodded as they shuffled their way inside. Christen pushed the door closed before they shuffled the rest of the way toward the bedroom. 

“I ache,” Tobin muttered as she dropped onto the bed. 

“Don’t fall asleep, I’m going to run you that bath.” 

Christen went to pat Tobin’s knee but drew back, not wanting to cause any pain to the woman. She made her way into the bathroom and started to run the water at a decent temperature. She loved Tobin’s bathroom, it was large enough to feel spacious but also felt cozy. The colors the midfielder had chosen made the room a perfect getaway from the real world. She leaned over and grabbed the lavender scented bath oil, pouring a capful into the running water. She went over and grabbed a few towels out, setting them within reach of the tub. She rolled a third up placing it on the far end from the faucet knowing how uncomfortable the tub could be after a while. 

Christen stuck her head back out of the bathroom to make sure Tobin hadn’t fallen asleep but instead she found Tobin staring at her phone, screen above her face, typing away at it. Christen smiled before she reached into Tobin’s shower, pulling out the woman’s shampoo and soap. Christen looked at her handy work, pleased with herself, before realizing she still needed a washcloth and grabbing one from the closet. She looked back at Tobin who had flung her phone to the middle of the bed and was staring at the ceiling.

“Ready?”

“I can’t get up,” Tobin replied and Christen walked over to her, carefully pulling Tobin back to her feet. They walked slowly into the bathroom, Christen making sure Tobin was standing on the throw rug before she went to tug her shirt over her head.  Christen let out a breath when she saw the deep angry bruises forming across Tobin’s torso.

“It’s ok, they barely hurt.” Tobin promised as Christen ghosted her hand over her side. 

“Babe, they look horrible.” Christen whispered and Tobin tilted her face up, kissing her.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Toby…”

“Christen, I promise,” Tobin said and Christen nodded, taking the bottom of Tobin’s sports bra in her hands and pulling it over her head. Christen stepped closer to Tobin, wrapping an arm around her as she pushed Tobin’s shorts and underwear down off of her. “Honestly, this wasn’t exactly how I was hoping you’d get me naked today.”

“We have plenty of time for us to get you naked in more exciting ways later.” Christen promised and kissed Tobin’s cheek. 

“Ok,” Tobin said, a small smile forming on her lips as Christen laughed, “your turn though.”

“I know.” Christen quickly pulled her own shirt off, and unbuttoned her pants, letting them drop.

“This, again, is the least exciting way to get naked with you.” Tobin pouted and Christen chuckled.

“Well, in a few days when neither of us are sore, we’ll try again.” 

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I hope you do.” 

“So… I can’t lift my leg, how—” Christen, in a show of strength, picked Tobin up and stepped into the tub with her. “Ok that… that was hot,” Tobin said and Christen laughed. 

“I’m going to sit. Then you carefully, taking all the time you need, sit down, ok?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded. Christen sat down leaning back against the tub watching Tobin carefully. Tobin thought for a few moments before Christen sat up a bit and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Put your hands on the sides,” she said calmly, waiting for Tobin to do so, “now just lower yourself down, I got you.” Tobin lowered herself into the water, back against Christen who, true to her word, held her tightly as they submerged their bodies into the warm water. 

“Thanks,” Tobin whispered as she dropped her head back onto Christen’s shoulder. Christen ran a hand through Tobin’s hair, gently untangling the hair tie holding it back, letting her hands run through Tobin’s hair removing any loose knots they ran across. Tobin sighed, closing her eyes as she sank further into Christen’s hold. 

Christen dropped her own head back against the rolled up towel, pleased with herself for thinking ahead. She sighed as she returned her arms around Tobin’s midsection, holding her close. The two sank into a comfortable silence between them, their breathing evening out together. Christen buried her nose in the back of Tobin’s neck, as she laid a trail of kisses there. She ran her hands up Tobin’s arms, and across her shoulders. The midfielder leaned forward just a bit and Christen kissed the back of her neck once more before grabbing the washcloth from the side of the tub. She dipped it into the warm water before trailing it over Tobin’s battered shoulders, watching as they flexed under the trails of water. Christen repeated the process over and over, careful of any cuts or bruises that marred the otherwise flawless skin. 

Tobin slumped forward slightly, gripping the edge of the tub again, her body screaming as the muscles tensed against her will. Tobin gritted her teeth together, letting the warm water cascade down her shoulders, watching the ripples in the water pass by her. She felt like she’d let her team down, she’d let herself down, worst of all she’d let Christen down. If Christen couldn’t have the glory of the championship, Tobin had planned on bringing it home for her. The weight was crushing down on her. She hiccuped, trying to not let a sob out. 

“Hey.” Christen sat up, dropping the washcloth to the water as her arms circled the woman. “It’s ok. Tobin, it’s ok,” Christen cooed softly, kissing Tobin’s bare shoulder. Tobin wrapped her arms around herself, overtop of Christen’s arm, as she let a sob out. 

“We lost,” Tobin cried and Christen nodded against her back.

“Yeah baby, you did.”

“We weren’t supposed to lose.” Tobin sobbed and Christen shook her head.

“I know.”

“We’re done… that was it…”

“Next year babe, you’ll get them next year.”

“It won’t be the same, our team… we won’t be the same.”

“No, you’ll be different. You’ll have new faces, and old friends won’t be there. That’s ok though.”

“I wanted it so badly this year. For them… prove everyone wrong,” Tobin explained, sobs starting to calm.

“I know you did babe.” Christen leaned backwards again, pulling Tobin with her. Tobin curled her head under Christen’s chin, letting the woman hold her tightly. 

“Next year,” Tobin said, almost to herself, the words full of determination. 

“You’ll destroy them next year.” Christen let the words hang in the air before she leaned over, grabbing the discarded cup from the edge of the tub. She refilled it before tilting Tobin’s chin up slightly, letting the water run through the woman’s hair. She repeated the process a few times before Tobin caught her off guard in a kiss. 

“Next year, with you,” Tobin said against her lips and Christen smiled, kissing her again.

“Together.”

“Ok,” Tobin said before letting her eyes close again and Christen knew it was a sign to move on. She grabbed the shampoo, Tobin taking it from her and removing the lid before handing it back.

“I’ll get it one day.”

“I know you will, till then I can do it for you,” Tobin said, leaning back and kissing her again. Christen chuckled, shaking her head. She dropped a dollop of the shampoo into her hand before lathering it between her hands, releasing the fruity smell into the air. She ran her hands through Tobin’s hair smiling as the woman practically purred under the movements. She raked her nails against Tobin’s scalp, making sure to cover the woman’s long locks before reaching back for the cup again. Tobin however had a different plan and sank completely under the water, shaking her hair out under the water, releasing the shampoo into the water, she popped back up, kissing Christen. 

“Sometimes, I can’t wait,” Tobin explained as Christen kissed her again. 

“I know, it’s one of the reasons I love you.” Tobin smiled as she leaned back against Christen, tucking her face into the woman’s neck. They stayed in the bath for awhile longer, Christen tracing patterns on Tobin’s abs while Tobin played with her free hand. 

“The water is getting chilly,” Christen whispered into the top of Tobin’s head. Tobin reached over turning the warm water back on making the woman laugh, “maybe we should get out.”

“I don’t think I can,” Tobin answered honestly and Christen gave her a sad smile.

“The bed will be more comfortable.”

“But so far away,” Tobin whimpered and Christen kissed the top of her head.

“I could carry you again.” Tobin scrunched her face a little.

“I think I can get up.”

“What? Didn’t like it?”

“No, I loved it… I just can't show you how much I did right now.”

“You’ve got plenty of time later,” Christen reminded and Tobin nodded, “how about I help you up?” She asked and Tobin gave a small nod again. Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin’s waist, kissing her neck. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Tobin said as Christen carefully lifted them up, careful of Tobin’s now swollen knee. 

“If you sit on the edge, you can just swing your legs over.” 

“That might be best,” Tobin said, letting Christen guide her down to the edge of the tub. Christen stepped out and grabbed the towels, wrapping one around Tobin as the woman took calculated movements to get her legs out of the tub. Christen dried herself off as she walked over to Tobin’s dresser, pulling out sleep shorts and a tee for both of them. She walked back in to find Tobin looking triumphantly up at her. 

“Hey,” Christen smiled. 

“I didn’t die,” Tobin joked, making her laugh. 

“Well that’s good, I barely left you alone for a minute. Can’t imagine how bad it is when I leave you for weeks.”

“No,” Tobin whined, “don’t talk about that right now.” Christen chuckled, placing her hands on either side of Tobin and kissing her. 

“You have me here for the foreseeable future love.”

“Oh I like that.” Tobin smirked, reaching up to pull her back into another kiss.

“Ah ah, nope. You need to rest tonight.” Christen pulled away and Tobin groaned. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later when you can actually move.”

“Fine,” Tobin pouted, taking the clothes Christen handed to her. With some help, she was able to tug them on, slightly cockeyed but on none the less. 

“You ready for bed?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded, testing her knee before putting her full weight on it. Christen walked next to her back into the bedroom, pulling the covers back on the bed and letting Tobin crawl into the safety of the sheets. She made her way over to her own side, crawling in and pulling Tobin closer to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin said, her lip quivering.

“For what?”

“Letting you down.” Christen rolled Tobin over so they were facing each other.

“Tobin Powell Heath, you did not let me down, or disappoint me or anything today. You did a wonderful job out there today. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“I wanted to bring th—”

“I know you did but you know what? Being champions doesn’t mean shit to me. Being the best, doesn’t mean anything to me. I just want you to be you. That’s what I love, I love you. Not the gold medals or the championships or any of that. I love you,” Christen explained and Tobin nuzzled closer to the woman.

“I love you too, Chris.” 

Christen smiled and tucked the blankets back around them. “I know you do. Now go to sleep Tobin. Tomorrow we start fresh,” Christen said softly, feeling Tobin’s breathing already evening out as it puffed out against her neck. She pressed a kiss to Tobin’s forehead before closing her own eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this went from quick oneshot to 9 pages of way too much emotion. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
